Obtuse Angles
by RoxRose12
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

Why did I have to search for this stupid book? Xemnas is perfectly capable of doing it himself, but he has the lower numbers to do it. I scan along the dusty gray shelves, finding the gap where the book should be. Who would have taken a book about the history of the Organization? I peer through the gaps of books to see Number 9, sitting at a secluded table. Hunched over a book, his coat's zipper fallen slightly, exposing a small area of skin on his chest.

What? Why am I staring?

I jerk my eyes away from him and exit the library, heading down the hallway to my room. Just as I get to my room, Demyx, appears in front of me.

"Excuse me Number 9. I'm trying to get into my room." I say to him, wondering why he has the need to enter my room.

"I saw you staring." He says, moving closer to me.

"No I wasn't." I say as my face flushes. Luckily the room was dark. Why is he coming so close to me? He places his hand under my chin and pulls my face up to his. I blush even redder. I see his slight smile in the darkness.

"Do I spike an interest in you Zexion?" He whispers as his sweet breathe caresses my face.

Ever since Demyx joined the Organization, I saw something different about him. He wasn't like any of the other Nobodies. He was energetic but lazy, never wanted to do any missions. Always sitting around playing his Sitar, or bouncing around annoying Saix. He was also kind and smart, even though he never showed it. Why was he coming on to me? Why am I letting him?


	2. Chapter 2

I step back, my back hitting the wall, as Demyx runs his lips up and down my neck. What am I thinking? I would have never let this happen. Demyx unzips my coat slightly, a chill runs across my skin. What am I doing? I crush my lips against his. Our lips moving together perfectly. Demyx stops, inches from my face. He steps back and sighs.

"Sorry Zexion." He murmurs and leaves the room. I walk to the door stumbling over a book, and peer into the hallway. No one there. Where could he have gone so fast? I plop down onto my bed and stare at the dark ceiling. I drift into a dream state, I can't get what the happened out of my mind.

I jump awake.

I need to get this out of my head, it didn't mean anything, did it? I roll over, half-way off the bed. The alarm clock blares loudly. I jump at the sound and fall off the bed. I stand up and leave my room. I step into the bathroom and drowsily splash water on my face. Someone steps out of the shower. It was Demyx. When he came out, he was in nothing but the towel that hung around his hips. I found myself staring at him, at the damp skin shining under the dim light of the bathroom, at the curve of his arms and muscles, at the messed up wet hair that he was lazily drying with another towel. He saw me and raised his eyebrows.

"I see." He says.

"See what?" I ask.

"That you can't stay away from me. Or your eyes off of me." Demyx says as he walks past me and enters the hallway. I hear his soft chuckle. Damn it, I was staring again. I shake my head. Did he forget about yesterday? I'm thinking too much. I head over to the library. I still need to find that book for Xemnas. I scan the shelves, still not there. That's when a thick red book appears in my peripheral. I turn to see ,again, Demyx. He had the book.

"Were you looking for this?" He says. I take the book.

"It seems you can't stay away from me." I say to him. What did I just say?

"It seems not." He smiles. The most wonderful smile I have ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do you have this book anyway, you don't read." I say. I really wanted to ask him why he kissed me yesterday.

"I actually stole it from Mansex's office." He says walking his fingers playfully along the shelf.

"Mansex...?" Okay really what the hell.

"Yeah you know.. Xemnas has the same letters as Mansex. Axel came up with it. But don't call him that in person, he'll slap you." He says as he exits the aisle. I shake my head, he doesn't make any sense. Xemnas's office is down the hall. I head over, knocking on the door.

Knock. Knock.

The door opens and I walk in. The room is long and narrow, like a giant hallway, with all white walls and tall colloums. Xemnas is sitting at his desk watching me walk in. Creepy old man.

"What do you need? Or is it about that book?" Xemnas says eyeing it in my hands.

I place the book on his desk gently.

"Where was it?" He flips through the pages of the book. It's almost like a prized possession of his.

"Um,it was in the library Sir." I lie. Demyx took it I know. I didn't want to rat him out. But Xemnas will probably find out soon enough. Shit. If he finds out he took it then I will be in trouble too for lying to his face. I keep a straight face.

"That is all." Xemnas returns back to his work dismissing me. I leave his office and and head to get some breakfast since I know my stomach is going to start rumbling soon. I feel someone behind me. Number 8 must be creeping down the hallway again. I turn my head to see him trying to blend in with the wall.

"You look ridiculous." I say as he tries to squeeze closer to the wall. Axel joined the organization not long after Saix. Xemnas put me in charge of watching him until he got comfortable in the organization. It didn't take long for him to adjust. He made friends with everyone. Soon after Demyx joined and him and Axel became best friends. Now they cause shenanigans all over Castle Oblivion. Their favorite thing is annoying me. Axel has a giant crush on me and always tries to get in my pants. Its kind of ridiculous.

"Sshhh. I'm not here." Axel says putting a finger to his lips.

"i'm not in the mood for your nonsense today." I continue walking. He catches up to me and walks along side me.

"Where are you going? My little blue eyed baby." He teases.

"To get some food. What did I say about calling me that?" I say as I grab the milk from the fridge. I sit at the table and pour milk and cereal into my bowl. Axel sits in front of me and puts his feet on the table. He smirks.

"What?" I ask shoving the spoon in my mouth.

"I heard about you and Demyx." He says.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I blush.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about. He told me all about it." He says with a slight smile.

My face goes red. I should have known Demyx was going to talk to Axel about what happened.

"What did he say...?" I ask pretending to read the back of the cereal box.

"He said 'I tried to get into Zexy's pants yesterday but all I could do was kiss him. I just couldn't go any farther.' " He says mimicking Demyx's voice.

"Oh." That was all I could say. I wanted to know why he didn't go any father or why he had kissed me at all. What am I thinking? This is nonsense. Axel removes his feet from the table and leans in closer to me and says, "You aren't becoming a little whore are you?"

"I've never been with anybody." I say shyly.

"Oh well that makes you even cuter." Axel says with a smile on his face. I shake my head and put my bowl in the sink. I feel his eyes on my back. As I rinse out my bowl he snakes his arms around my waist and puts his chin on my shoulder. Creep. C-R-E-E-P.

"What are you doing?" I ask feeling a little weirded out.

"Smexing you up." He says. I can feel his breath on my neck. I turn around still in his arms and he places his forehead on mine.

"Let go of me." I say coldly. He releases me and rubs the back of his head.

"Why don't you like me?" He asks looking at the floor. I've known Axel for a long time he is a sweet guy, good looking too, but I never thought of liking him more than a friend.

"Because you are my friend." Was all I could say.

"It's cuz of the Demyx thing isn't it? You like him?." He asks looking away. Demyx. I need to talk to Demyx. Wait, did he just ask me if I like Demyx?

"No its not because of Demyx." I say.

"Then why did you let him kiss you?" He asks drumming his fingers on the counter.

"What? Um, I uh..." I don't know what to say to him. That's when Demyx busts into the kitchen.

"Heyy man." He says placing his arm on Axel's shoulder.

"Hey." Axel says coldly, shrugging off his arm and storming out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Demyx says raising his eyebrows. That was cute. He has cute eyebrows. Stop it Zexion. Stop thinking this way. But it is the perfect time to ask him about yesterday.


End file.
